


22 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 22 : "Je m'en fous des traditions, si t'essayes de m'embrasser sous le gui je te frappe."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	22 décembre

**22 décembre**

Sanji fixait la pièce de décoration comme si elle l'avait gravement offensé. Il ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en botanique mais il savait tout de même que le gui était un parasite. Et avoir un parasite si près de sa cuisine ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Dégage Cook, t'es dans le passage.

Sanji baissa le regard. S'il y avait bien autre chose qu'il détestait dans sa cuisine, c'était un Marimo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crétin ?

Le Marimo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir.

— Sanji, Zoro, vous devez vous embrasser ! s'éleva la petite voix excitée de Chopper.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji d'ouvrir la bouche, au point qu'il en fit presque tomber sa cigarette.

— Pardon !?

— C'est la tradition, expliqua Chopper. Quand deux personnes se rencontrent sous le gui elles doivent s'embrasser.

Sanji se retourna vers Zoro.

— Je te préviens Marimo, je m'en fous de la tradition, tu essayes de m'embrasser, je te botte le cul ! menaça-t-il.

— Comme si j'en avais envie, répliqua le rustre en le bousculant pour passer.

Sanji soupira et retourna à ses occupations. Il avait comme l'idée qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ces fichues traditions. Quelle idée Chopper avait eu aussi ! Ils avaient eu le malheur de faire escale sur une île hivernale. Les sapins enneigés et les feux de cheminée avaient rappelé au petit renne que c'était bientôt Noël dans son île natale.

En revenant sur le Sunny, il avait mis un point d'honneur à recréer cette fête à bord. Ils avaient installés un sapin dans un coin de la salle à manger, que Chopper avait décoré avec l'aide extatique de Luffy et Usopp. Ils avaient mis ensuite des décorations un peu partout, jusque dans la salle de bain. Et maintenant le gui ! Pourquoi l'avaient-ils placé juste dans le passage entre la cuisine et la salle à manger ? Sanji se sentait un peu visé. Mais peut-être qu'il arriverait à rencontrer Nami ou Robin sous le gui… Son rêve deviendrait alors réalité. 

Cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence dans les heures suivantes. Ses deux anges faisaient tout pour éviter de passer sous le gui en sa présence. Sanji était déçu. Il était tellement dépité qu'il ne prit pas garde.

— Vous devez vous embrasser les garçons, s'éleva la voix chaude de Robin.

Sanji reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait cette fois-ci. Encore le Marimo ! C'était un complot ma parole ! Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il continua sa route, ignorant l'autre abruti. Il déposa le plat sur la table et s'installa.

Le repas fut encore plus chaotique que d'ordinaire. Les plus jeunes étaient surexcités, comme des gamins qui attendaient le Père Noël. Sanji tourna la tête, se sentant observé. Zoro le fixait, d'un regard qu'il n'aurait su décrypter. Il paraissait calme, ses traits détendus. Il crut déceler une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. Sanji fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur son assiette. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête du Marimo ?

Un peu plus tard, il risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Zoro parlait avec Chopper. Il souriait et le regard de Sanji fut étrangement attiré par ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas si fréquent de le voir rire comme ça. Et puis le Marimo passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et Sanji déglutit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre la chamade comme ça ? Il tourna brusquement la tête, décidant de se concentrer sur la conversation entre Robin et Nami. Il n'en avait rien à faire du Marimo et de ses stupides lèvres !

Il l'oublia jusqu'au soir. Il faisait nuit, seule la cuisine était allumée. Il terminait de tout nettoyer après avoir fait ses préparations pour le lendemain. Il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, sa couchette. En bâillant, il sortit de sa cuisine, mais sursauta lorsqu'une ombre lui bloqua le passage. Il reconnut immédiatement Zoro dans la faible lumière. Il ne prononça pas un mot, mais leva les yeux pour fixer un point au-dessus d'eux. Sanji suivit son regard et découvrit sans surprise la branche de gui.

Zoro le fixait, comme pour le défier de faire quelque chose. Sanji n'était pas un lâche. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait pensé tout l'après-midi. Un baiser, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Et puis c'était la tradition, il n'avait pas le choix. Lentement, il se pencha vers Zoro. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage, rapidement remplacée par autre chose que Sanji ne reconnut pas. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, puis finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le temps s'arrêta. Le baiser fut rapide et chaste. Mais ensuite leurs regards se croisèrent et la même envie pouvait s'y lire. D'un seul geste, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ils échangèrent un long, très long baiser. 


End file.
